The origin of my chicks (OC's)
by AlaskaForever
Summary: I want to introduce my original characters that will be in most of my penguin of Madagascar stories. :)


**The origin of the chicks **

**Hi this is a quick introduction about my OC'S for the penguins of madagascar. I was not sure how to write this as a story, so I apologise! However, I will provide the description of each chick, alongside some back ground information for how they came to be.**

Background information

Unbeknownst to the penguins they are a part of a breeding programme (Alice believes she will earn more money by doing this and then she will be one step closer to quitting her job). Anyway the vet puts the penguins under anaesthetic and I assume you know the rest. Their donations are sent to various zoos and once the eggs arrive at the Centeral Park Zoo Kowalski begins DNA tests to determine which eggs belong to who.

Sadie and Scout - Skipper's chicks

Sadie has inherited her dad's stubborn nature and she can be incredibly challenging (she is very bold). She constantly tests her dad to see how far she can push the boundary! This means often than not she can get in to a lot of trouble. However, she is kind-hearted and has the skills to become a great leader when she grows up. She loves her family dearly and her team (all of the chicks). Although, she and Darwin tend to clash. Also, she is British and loves Shakespeare, History, Pyschology and anything else involved with English (as in the subject).

Scout is the complete opposite of Sadie. He is incredibly obedient and can be quite submissive towards his dad. However, Scout does have a great sense of humour, although some of the others may view him as being a stick in the mud. Scout does have the potential to be a great leader, however Sadie can see how to improve the other chicks abilities where as Scout lacks this vital skill. Sometimes he can be too cautious for his own good!

Darwin, Marie and Dolores - Kowalski's chicks

Darwin is very intelligent and can be quick-witted. Also, Darwin has a cheeky nature and he loves to wind up Sadie. However, Darwin can be very cruel towards his sister Dolores and he shares a close relationship with, who he considers to be his equal, his sister Marie. Darwin and Marie often join each others side in an argument and some say they are inseperable. As they say 'two brains are better than one'.

Marie is also very intelligent and shares Darwin's cheeky nature. She often follows her brother lead and tends to back him up when they pick on Dolores. She is full of spunk and always tries to look on the positive side of things. Like her brother and dad she enjoys inventing, but she fears failure.

Dolores is a completly different kettle of fish altogether. She is very polite and innocent. She has an incredibly sweet nature and strives to find the best in everyone. Unfortunately, she skipped the intelligent gene from her dad and she is nowhere near as smart as her siblings. However, she has a passion for art and she is an amazing drawer.

Rocky and Roxy - Rico's chicks

Rocky is noisy and let's just say he can be eccentric. He was hatched with a speaking impairment, although he can say more words than his dad. He is a penguins of few words some of the time, but he has the same gift as his dad in the way of regurgitating weapons and anything else that springs to mind!

Roxy is a fairly mellow chick. However, she can spontaneously transform in to a dare-devil and when this happens she can become a handful and is very temperamental. She is a bit unpredictable, one moment she resembles a peace-loving hippie and then the next she is eager for a fight! Roxy is definitely out-going and I think she has the potential to be a bit crazy.

Victoria and James - Private's chicks

Victoria is polite much to Private's delight and adventurous much to Private's dismay. She is courageous and somehow in the face of danger manages to swallow her fear fairly easily. Victoria is best friends with Sadie and they both love to express their culture. However, Victoria is probably a tiny bit more patriotic than Sadie.

James is incredibly shy and he is not ideal soldier material, since he hated conflict of any sort. He would much rather curl up and watch the lunacorns on the television than join in with training. However, he can also have a mischevious side. He also enjoys trying to offer the others advice on how to resolve their issuses without the use of violence.

Quin - transfered to the zoo already hatched

Quin is a transfer and I am planning to write a story of how everyone reacts when he joins the zoo. He has a crush on Sadie and he doesn't realise Sadie feels the same way! Quin can be very cocky, but he is sensitive to others feelings... well most of the time!

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and I will be uploading my first story soon. Please feel free to review about my characters, I do not mind any criticisms as my writing is important to me and I want my characters to be the best they can possibly be!**


End file.
